


[Fanvid] BFG

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Everyone Is An Asshole, Fanvid, Gen, Humor, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proliferation: It's not just for Earth anymore.</p><p>A Stargate fanvid set to "Who's Next?" by Tom Lehrer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] BFG

**Title** : BFG  
 **Song** : "Who's Next" by Tom Lehrer  
 **Length** : 1:31 minutes  
 **Download** : Available for download at Vimeo or [on MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?8342warnprddwz0) or [sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/wl58r5) (approx. 37 mb)  
 **Focus** : Gen, various Milky Way and Pegasus cultures. And snark. A lot of snark.  


[BFG](http://vimeo.com/45109308) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Password: bfgvid


End file.
